Mirror,Mirror
by Dragon of the Moon
Summary: Sanzo's ikkou meets a group of female travellers who when sits down and talk, find out that they are all similar in one way or another. SanzoOc, HakkaiOc,GojyoOc,GokuOc


**This is obviously my second Saiyuki story. This story was inspired after my friend begged me to put her in my first Saiyuki story as Sanzo's love interest but that story was about HakkaiOC so I decided to create a new one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Saiyuki characters. I only own Yuna, Yuki, Yoshimi and Aishiki: my OCs.**

**Mirror, Mirror**

**Chapter 1: So different yet, so alike**

Naroyo Aishiki used her pair of chopsticks to fight for a dumpling with Kyoto Yoshimi. When Aishiki had managed to get the dumpling, Yoshimi attacked her and tried to reach for the dumpling with was a few inches away from Aishiki's mouth. The both of them fought over the dumpling noisily.

Their noisy squabble made everyone in the restaurant train their eyes on them. A muscle tensed in Kyoto Yuki's jaw when she tried to drown out their squabbling.(A/N: Yuki is Yoshimi's cousin) Yuna Tetsuoh sensed it and warned the both of them. "Yoshimi, Aishiki, the both of you had better quit it before Yuki gets mad-" but she didn't get to finish her sentence when Yuki slammed a Chinese cloth fan onto both their heads.

Yoshimi and Aishiki sank to the floor blurrily as two bumps sprouted on each of their heads. Yuna sweatdropped and grinned sheepishly. "-hits you with her fan."

Yuki leaned back into her chair and stumped out her cigratte. "Okay, everyone," Yuna said, standing up. She kept her voice at a calm level. "The show's over. There's nothing else to see."

"I told you not to take it but you had to go and steal it to make Yuki angry," Yoshimi said, rubbing the spot where Yuki had hit her.

"You had your fair share of dumplings already. That last one was mine," Aishiki replied, tossing her red coloured hair over her shoulder. She wrapped it in a criss-cross pattern with a golden ribbon.

"Well," Yoshimi objected, suddenly lost for words. "I was hungry!"

"You could have ordered some more, you know. It's not like the store would suddenly run out of dumplings," Aishiki said, about to pop the dumpling into her mouth.

"Hey, Katsui!" shouted the chef from the kitchen to the head waitress who was busy making a martini (did they have those back then?) for a very drunk customer. "We're out of dumplings!"

Aishiki sweatdropped and turned to face an angry Yoshimi with folded arms. "Even if they didn't run out of dumplings," Yoshimi said, reaching over Aishiki's shoulder for the dumpling, "Yuki wouldn't let me order more!"

Once again, Yuki slammed her fan onto their heads. "Don't ever put me as a subject in your conversations...and...Shaddup for Heaven's sake!" she shouted, putting a cigratte between her lips and lighting it.

Yuna sweatdropped twice. She popped open a can of beer and gulped it down, sighing contendedly. "Hey, Yuki. Don't smoke so much. I swear, one day, it'll kill you," she warned.

Yuki raised one eyebrow and asked sarcastically, "And you're telling me that because I care?"

Yuna shook her head and laughed. "Don't say I didn't warn you," she said, opening another can of beer.

Over at a different table, Genjo Sanzo was also being lectured by Sha Gojyo. "Did you hear that chick, Sanzo? Smoking'll kill you. You had better quit and pass your cigrattes over to me," Gojyo teased, stuffing vegetables from Son Goku's plate into his mouth.

Sanzo whacked Gojyo on the head with his paper fan. "You just want my cigrattes and yet you always complain that they taste bad," Sanzo said, stabbing out his cigratte.

Goku had just noticed that Gojyo had taken his vegetables. "Hey! Give me back my vegetables!" Goku shouted, whacking Gojyo on the head. "Give them back!"

"You can just take somemore from the table, you know," Gojyo said, throwing Goku off of him.

"I prepared those vegetables just the right way," Goku replied, trying to make Gojyo spit out the vegetables.

"Shaddup!" Sanzo shouted, whacking the both of them on their heads.

Goku fell off Gojyo with a large bump on his head. "You know, Sanzo," Cho Hakkai said, looking at Yuki's ikkou. "That girl is right. Smoking will kill you one day."

Sanzo just snorted in reply. Hakkai looked at Yuna. Those gorgeous icy-blue eyes twinkled as she laughed. Hakkai studied her hair. She had taken a big effort to make it look so beautiful. Her long raven-black hair with two stripes of silver framed her face as she reached for the pork buns.

Her black outfit -similar to Tifa Lockhart of Final Fantasy:Advent Children, instead with a royal purple T-back- clung to her body and showed off her curves. _This is the first time I have ever felt this way about anyone before after Kanna's death_, Hakkai thought as his eyes trained her.

He quickly took his eyes off her and studied her company. _A girl with short orange hair in two small ponytails, tied with jade rings, around the age of 17 who couldn't act her age, a woman with striking shoulder-length red hair wrapped in a criss-cross pattern with a golden ribbon and a woman_ _who possesed a very 'Sanzo' look who had long, flowing very dark green hair and piercing silver eyes_, he thought, his thoughts suddenly reverting to Yuna.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. "Hakkai!" Goku called, disturbing his thoughts. "Hakkai! What are you looking at?"

Hakkai smiled warmly at Goku and replied, "Nothing. I was just thinking."

Gojyo objected right away. "You were looking at that chick with the silver hair," he teased. "I know that staring-into-space look. That's how I look when I see a pretty girl cry."

Hakkai just smiled his ever mysterious smile. He saw Yuna glance at him but she quickly turned her attention back to her companions.

Yuna seperated Aishiki and Yoshimi as they fought again. "Why can't the both of you ever decide on something?" she asked, snatching away Aishiki's pair of chopsticks before she poked Yoshimi in the eye.

She cut the dumpling in half and sighed contentedly. "Now, both of you can have it," she said, throwing up her hands in joy.

Aishiki and Yoshimi looked at eah other and fought for the largest piece of dumpling. Yuna sweatdropped and sat down again. "It's no use helping them, Yuna-chan," Yuki said, puffing on her cigratte. "They enjoy fighting."

Yuna laughed. She opened another can of beer and drank half of it then remembering something. She used to drink like a blind lady simply grabbing bottles because of thirst when her beloved died. She had tried commiting suicide but her conscience fought that thought.

She smiled at that thought and then finished her drink. Then she remembered the way that strange man with the beautiful serene face and gorgeous green eyes had looked at her. _It was like the look Kuin gave me on Valentine's Day. So sad yet so in love_, she thought, standing up as Yuki announced that they were leaving.

She placed her share of the bill on the table and was the first one out the door but she was thrown back in, landing on the counter. Yoshimi poked her head out of the door to find herself thrown backwards, landing near Sanzo's feet.

A band of eight demons entered the restaurant, carrying weapons. Both Sanzo's ikkou and Yuki's ikkou were relieved to know that it was closing time and there was no one else in that restaurant but them.

"Hello, my pretties," the guy who seemed to the leader said, taking hold of Aishiki's chin. "How would you like to spend the night with us?"

Aishiki gave him a cold glare and whacked his hand away. "Get your hand off me," she growled, gritting her teeth.

The leader switched to Yuki who had her arms folded and her stare even colder than Aishiki's. The leader who was mildly handsome, slipped his arm around her waist and pressed his lips to her neck. "Don't touch me," Yuki warned, "or you'll regret it."

The leader heeded her warning and soon, he was on his back on the floor with Yuki's sword pressed at his neck. Yuki removed her sword and slid it back into its scabbard. "Don't try anything funny," she warned, giving him one her famous cold glares.

The leader motioned for his followers to go forward. Yuna was picked up and molested by the most handsome in the group. She reached underneath her skirt and slowly brought out two whips from the slits. (Remember, Yuna's outfit is like Tifa Lockhart from FinalFantasy: Advent Children so, imagine how she would take out her weapons."

She smiled flirtatiously at the guy and flipped him upside-down with her whips wrapped around his ankles. "Don't ever touch me," she said, smiling at the guy.

Aishiki fought with another good-looking demon who seemed to be taking in every inch of her hot body. Yuki was fighting with the leader of the group and Yoshimi was busy stuffing herself with food, racing with the youngest of the group.

Another demon was heading towards Aishiki and she couldn't seem to fend off both the demons she was fighting. Yuki deactivated her invisibility shield and went to help out. "Why do all these demons have to be so hot?" Aishiki asked as Yuna came up next to her.

Yuna shrugged. Both demons were equally powerful and Aishiki's stamina was dropping every second. It seemed that the demon she was fighting had power draining abilities.

Soon enough, Aishiki fell to the floor. Yuki was too busy fighting off three demons at one go to notice and Yoshimi was too busy stuffing herself and race-eating.

The demon whom Aishiki fought with was now pushing away the demon Yuna fought with and was now focusing on her. She could feel her power draining every second. She slung Aishiki's arm over her shoulder and staggered under the weight as she carried her to safer place.

She spotted Sanzo's ikkou sitting and watching so she blindly threw Aishiki into Gojyo's arms. All this while, Gojyo had been staring at Aishiki and thinking, _She's **hot** and dangerous. _

Yuki was fighting three demons by herself, fending each attack. She growled lowly and kicked at each of them sending them flying but three more would just appear. She growled angrily.

They seemed to have powers which made them invincible. No matter how much Yuki attacked, they couldn't get hurt and return to continue. That was what really pissed her off.

Yuna was already sliding into unconsciousness and Aishiki was out for the count. She couldn't count on Yoshimi to help her as she would just feel hungry again.

She sighed and faced her opponents. Just then, a piercing scream rang through the air. Yuna was being bitten on the neck by her opponent. She sild into full unconsciousness and lay on the floor.

Sanzo's ikkou went into action once Yuna went down. Sanzo killed off most of the demons with his magical scroll but most of them were being killed by Gojyo and Hakkai. Goku had joined the Yoshimi Team of Eating.

Once the demons were eliminated, Hakkai ran to Yuna's side and examined her wound. The wound had healed magically but he could see a purple swelling where the demon had bit her.

"I think there is some poison here," Hakkai said, pressing lightly on her wound. "I can't get it out. Her wound isn't open."

Yuki swung her sword and lightly cut Yuna's wound, making the cut precise so it didn't get her main artery. At once, blood flowed out, taking the poison out too.

Hakkai pressed his lips to her neck and sucked out the poison left there. "What about her?" Goyjo asked, lifting Aishiki over his shoulder.

Hakkai dropped Yuna into Yuki's arms and examined Aishiki. "She's fine. She's just got her power drained, it'll take a few days or maybe a few hours to get it back," Hakkai said, placing Aishiki in Gojyo's arms.

"Let's get to a hotel or do you have a place to stay in town?" Sanzo asked, eyeing Yuki up and down.

"We've got a hotel room in town," Yuki said, glaring at Sanzo in the eye. She was instantly awed by his violet eyes. She caught a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Hey, pretty face. Don't check me out in public. You can do that in a room when I want to get down and dirty."

Yuki left after dropping Yuna into Hakkai's arms. "Yoshimi," Yuki said, looking at the cute little girl. "We're leaving. Take Monkey boy with you."


End file.
